


Lit

by luckycapri24



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can see the tip of his sparkler at the edge of the photograph and it looks like he's holding a flame. Combined with his pale pink hair, Jihoon didn't look much different to what he envisions a faerie must look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit

It's a cool night, a chilly breeze sweeping through the area of the lot they were gathered in, causing Jihoon to bury his face into the thick scarf around his neck. He wonders just what compelled Seungcheol to call them out in an empty lot when they could have gathered in someone's nice and _warm_ home. 

There's only a handful of them present at the moment, the others still missing even though it was past the time they've been told to meet--including the person who called them out in the first place. 

Jihoon's eye twitches at this. Just how is it that the person who arranged this meeting managed to be late? When Seungcheol gets here, he's definitely lecturing him about punctuality.

The sudden sound of tires on pavement makes most of the group look up, Jihoon included, and watch as the red car parks a few meters away from the crowd. A brunet gets out of the passenger seat as soon as the car had halted to a stop, rushing towards a distracted Seungkwan and laughs as he manages to scare the boy. Seungkwan lets out a yell and slaps the boy's hand away with a frown (although anyone watching could tell that he wasn't really angry, just surprised).

Jihoon smiles as he watches the couple hug, laughing and talking excitedly, too distracted by the adorable display the couple was showing when he feels someone behind him.

A pair of arms tug him backwards into a lean chest, tightening as the stranger presses a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Hey." A voice greets and Jihoon turns in the owner's arms, his smile widening as his eyes make contact with the stranger's.

"Hey yourself," Jihoon replies and leans up to meet the taller boy halfway for a peck on the lips. "When did you get a new car?"

Soonyoung rests his forehead against Jihoon's and lets out a breathy laugh, "A few days ago. Right after our date at the park actually."

"I see," Jihoon murmurs, eyes closing slowly. His boyfriend lets out a hum before finally pressing his lips against his, this time for a longer kiss. They stay like that for a while, only pulling away for air before returning back to kissing.

A sharp whistle pulls them apart and Soonyoung peers behind Jihoon's shoulder, frowning when he finds the cause of the sound, "Hyung's here. We should probably go see what he wants."

Jihoon nods and makes to pull away, but Soonyoung's grip tightens. Instead of heading over, he buries his nose into Jihoon's pale neck, nipping at the skin there.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon scolds, "I thought you said we were going to head over there."

With a final kiss at the soft skin, Soonyoung pulls away with a sigh, letting Jihoon lead him to where the group's gathered.

"About time, loverbirds. You guys are really cheesy, you know." Hansol lets out a pained sound when he receives an elbow to his side from Soonyoung. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the comment and replies with a smirk, "As if you aren't. If I recall, you were the one who ran out of the car as soon as it was safe enough just so you can meet your precious boyfriend."

"You could've at least waited till I fully stopped, you know." Soonyoung pipes up, causing anyone within hearing distance to snicker.

"Hyung! You guys are too mean, I swear." Hansol pouts.

"I think we established that already." Soonyoung grins as Hansol sticks out a tongue in reply.

"Alright, I know you guys are probably cursing me out for calling you guys out here in an empty lot when it’s cold but trust me, it'll get warmer." Seungcheol reaches into a bag he has hanging around his wrist and pulls out packs of sparklers as well as five lighters. "Here, pass these around." He hands them to Chan who nods and starts walking around.

"This is grand and all, hyung, but it's not even close to New Years yet." Mingyu says, immediately grimacing at the hit Wonwoo gives him and rubs his side with a pout.

"Just thought you guys would want to cool off for a bit," Seungcheol hums, passing another pack of sparklers to Chan, "I noticed that tensions have been running high because of school work, and stress has been building up. Me, myself, have been so stressed recently that I haven't had time to hang out with any of you dorks."

"Dorks, that's real funny coming from you," Jeonghan pipes up, innocently smiling at the half-hearted glare Seungcheol sends him. 

Beside him, Jisoo laughs, "A pot calling the kettle black. Never thought you'd be the type, hyung."

"Oh, be quiet you two," Seungcheol grumbles, rolling his eyes at the pair of cheeky grins he receives back. "As I was saying, I got us some small fireworks and sparklers so we can just let loose."

Jihoon grabs three sparklers and passes two to Soonyoung, keeping one for himself. Soonyoung smiles and leans against Jihoon's side, twirling the sparklers between his fingers absentmindedly.

"Okay, now that I've explained all that I needed to explain, you guys are free to light them up."

Mingyu chuckles and waves a lit sparkler, "Already one step ahead of you, hyung." He whistles and starts walking backwards, waving the stick carefully and watching the trail of smoke in awe. 

"Yah!"

Snickering, Jihoon holds his sparkler up to Soonyoung's lit ones and pulls away once it's lit, stepping back far enough to avoid burning someone by accident. He writes words on the air, humming in content as the smoke forms 'Seventeen', the name they'd called their group when there was originally seventeen of them. The numbers had eventually dwindled down to thirteen, but the name had stuck. 

One group, thirteen friends and three subgroups, equaling seventeen 

"Ji," A voice calls out and Jihoon turns. Standing there, holding a Polaroid camera in his hands is Soonyoung. The man sends a delighted smile towards Jihoon, grabbing the card and holding it upside down for a few seconds to wait for the picture to develop.

Jihoon takes the time to close the gap between them, watching as the sparklers by Soonyoung's feet die out. He's waiting for it to develop when Soonyoung turns. The couple watches in awe as the colours slowly bleed into the photograph, forming a picture of Jihoon taken at the time Jihoon turned.

"Wow," Soonyoung says and Jihoon can't help, but agree. 

He looks breathless in this photo. The soft lighting from the fireworks make him appear clear and defined. Untouchable and entirely ethereal. 

Jihoon leans in closer, examining the details the small photograph had managed to capture.

He can see the tip of his sparkler at the edge of the photograph and it looks like he's holding a flame. Combined with his pale pink hair, Jihoon didn't look much different to what he envisions a faerie must look like.

He's so caught up in the photo that when it moves, Jihoon's hand reflexively tries to catch it.

"Hey, hey," Soonyoung scolds teasingly. "You might ruin the photo by touching it."

Jihoon's sparkler dies out and he frowns, reaching for another one in a nearby pack on the ground. He passes one to Soonyoung as well and lights both of them. It's a while until they're surrounded by the soft glow of the sparks again.

"I won't." Jihoon defends, drawing circles on the air absentmindedly. "I'm careful with what I have."

He doesn't notice Soonyoung stepping closer. Doesn't notice the close proximity between them until he turns to ask Soonyoung a question and he's met with Soonyoung's face so close to his, eyes dark and hooded. 

Jihoon's question dies out in his throat.

"I know." Soonyoung says, leaning in closer. "You're very careful with me." He whispers, before closing the gap.

The sparklers in their hands die out and they're engulfed into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes on you Mingyu, it's New Years Eve ha.
> 
> I wasn't gonna release this till January, but I thought the New Year's Eve celebration deserves something. Ah, this means you won't get anything else until February though since my exams are coming up this mid Jan and I usually study weeks in advance (Ah, goodbye my Story of Seasons game. I won't see you till after January /cries)
> 
> Anyways have fun this New Years! Best wishes to everyone :)


End file.
